


The Winterfest Kitten

by Nurdles



Series: Jaime and Brienne ficlet prompts from tumblr. [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Kitten, Post-Canon, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nurdles/pseuds/Nurdles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt for this one is for Jaime and Brienne and a kitten at Christmas/Winterfest. Post canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winterfest Kitten

The morning calm was rent by a shriek of pain. “Get this damn thing off of me!”

Brienne raised her head and blinked sleepily at Jaime, who was clearly quite awake and not happy. “What happened?”

At that instant, a ball of orange energy bounded over the half dozen pillows at the head of the bed and burrowed beneath the blankets, turned around and braced itself against Brienne’s hip, poised to attack anything that moved or looked as though it might move. Brienne lifted the blankets, revealing a set of gleaming green eyes.

“That thing is a menace,” Jaime sputtered, scooting to the far end of the bed.

Brienne grasped the kitten by the scruff of the neck and pulled him onto her chest. She rested a hand over his back, almost completely covering him, until he was calm and purring. “This sweet thing? What on earth did he do?”

“He attacked me. I was just lying here, half asleep, and he pounced on me. That monster has claws like a shadowcat.”

“Ser Cuddlepaws? A monster?” Brienne tried hard not to smile. “Did he try to slay your toes again?”

“No,” Jaime said sulkily, “Think a little higher up.”

“Oh.” Brienne tried to keep her expression sympathetic, but Jaime’s outraged expression made it difficult. “So he, uh, found that part of you was more awake than the rest?”

“It’s not fucking funny.” Jaime huffed as Brienne lost the battle and burst out laughing. “That thing doesn’t belong in the bedroom.”

Ser Cuddletoes wriggled beneath Brienne’s hand and she let him go, unable to speak for trying to stifle her laughter. Jaime clapped his hand over the tented blanket just as the kitten pounced, tiny claws and teeth tearing into his knuckles as he tried to push it away with his stump. 

“He just thinks your cock is a toy,” Brienne said, gently prying the kitten from his hand, “You never mind when _I_ treat it like one.”

“ _Not_ funny. Why do we have this wild animal in the bedroom again?”

“Because he was a Winterfest gift from your king. Tommen gave specific instructions that Cuddletoes is to be treated like the royalty he is. His grandpa Ser Pounce always sleeps in the royal chambers.” Brienne wiped tears from her eyes, her laughter subsiding into an occasional hiccough. “You may no longer be Kingsguard,” she reminded Jaime, “but as Lord of Casterly Rock you still take your orders from the king.”

“As soon as that boy is old enough, Ser Pounce will be sleeping with the servants.”

“Unless Queen Margaery decides otherwise.” Brienne said, holding her arms open for her husband. “The kitten will grow out of attacking you, and in the meantime I might just be able to help you hide that cat toy of yours.”

Jaime grinned and pulled her on top of him. “I like that idea. But when he bites your butt I’m going to laugh myself silly.”

“Mmm,” Brienne kissed him, “Go ahead and put the cat out. Tommen will never know."

**Author's Note:**

> Such fluff! On to the next...


End file.
